twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaheras
Known Information Zaheras is a Saek fighter with a scarred symbol on her cheek. She grew up in the Breach, in the same caravan as Ichius Singh and Esfir. When she first Returned she was easily frightened and impressed at such a verdant and bountiful land. As she became more accustomed to life in Port Frey, she became dedicated to the support and protection of not only her family, but for all Returned. Although Zaheras does not often go into details, she feels very strongly that she deserved her first death and that she must pay penance in acts of heroism in her second life, much to the chagrin of her friends and family. This sense of guilt manifests in a strong desire to protect others and the belief that people are different after their Return. She has dedicated her time since her Return learning how to become a warrior, slowly mastering the skills of the berserker. Thanks to the kindness of the likes of Ser Theodore and the Newly Returned Relations, Zaheras enjoys assisting and teaching the newly Returned, as she appreciated each moment of help she herself received. Status Zaheras has no status Allies Saek Family: * Ichius Singh * Laurel Bay * Dumah * Azuur * Arash * Ali'grra * All other Saek Romantic Partners: * Lady Vasya Ispere * Hieronymus Galrath, Esq Other Family: * Stradivarius * Sekril Uhsolin * Ki * Kalara * Shaal-Het * Hazel * Safra Best Friends: * Robin * Brynn * Castete * Baron * Petron (Feel free to add yourself to the appropriate section if you consider yourself an ally. Do you not know if you are her best friend? If you consider her an ally but you are not family, you are her best friend!) Enemies Currently, none Obituaries Currently, none Rumors * Rumor has it, Zaheras is obsessed with Castle Thorn soldiers * Rumor has it, due to her incomplete memory Zaheras will mistake anyone in heavy armor wielding a weapon as a Castle Thorn soldier * Rumor has it, Zaheras will call anything a luxury * Rumor has it, Zaheras believes that she's worth so little, thinking that dying in battle is of no concern to anyone. * Rumor has it, even the worst of food tastes "amazing" (except tomatoes) * Zaheras feigns being illiterate * Rumor has it, Zaheras is a yaoi fangirl * Rumor has it that a half-Celestial lady has taken Zaheras under her rather large wing. * Rumor has it Zaheras is planning on trying to adopt Ayan into her family. * Rumor has it Zaheras is an exiled princess looking to one day reclaim her throne from her wicked uncle. * Rumor has it, Zaheras likes watching Lady Xasha suffer. * Rumor has it, Zaheras and Lady Vasya eloped secretly in the woods. * Rumor has it Zaheras is stronger than she thinks. * Rumor has it Zaheras and Hieronymus Galrath hang out every once and a while. * Rumor has it that when Zaheras rages, even the nearby coyotes run the other way Quotes * Holding a piece of paper for several moments. "I wish I could read." * "Living is pain. What is important is to find the small luxuries where you can." * "Ichius, I will go to the ends of the realm for you. I mean I know I can't leave Tear but--metaphorically." * "Azuur! I died! No worries, I am alive now." * "Every time someone says they want to show us something, it is usually dead bodies. Ours." * "I am more easy to kill than normal, at the moment." * "Ayan is...how do you say? A little bitch." * "I, for one, did not die a hero. But it is what is needed. So it is what I am going to become." Character Inspirations * My own desire to scream real loud and hit things real hard Category:Player character